wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Three Alarm Fire
Three Alarm Fire is the 97th episode of WWE Total Divas and the 9th in Season 7. Summary Nia invites a date to the Sex in the City party, which doesn't turn out as she expected; Nattie and Trinity take a voice acting class; Brie starts to feel left out as Nicole lives the busy life of a WWE Superstar, and dreams come true at one of the biggest pay-per-view event, SummerSlam. Recap The Total Divas SummerSlam two-parter carries on as Maryse’s “Sex and the City” theme party approaches. Nia Jax, emboldened by The Bella Twins after a brief crisis of confidence, decides to invite her firefighter paramour from last episode to the shindig, to resounding success. She and the guy hit it off, the girls have a great time, and an impromptu fashion show that Nia organizes wows the guests. It’s not until the next day that the ladies decide to Google the guy and see what comes up. The results are surprising, to say the least, and it’s decided that Nia will not be contacting this gentleman again. SummerSlam Week rolls on in New York City, and Nikki Bella has a full docket of appearances, despite not competing on the show. Brie Bella, on the other hand, is just tagging along with Birdie Joe and has no official role in the festivities. This apparent snub both bums her out and makes her even more despondent that WWE hasn’t asked her about a comeback yet, and Nikki has to remind Brie that she needs to be proactive and not just wait to be approached. Brie decides to speak with the higher-ups at SummerSlam, and despite a brief hiccup (Nikki gets the time of the show wrong, so they arrive late and miss most of John Cena’s match), they’re entirely receptive to the idea of Brie Mode’s return, even throwing out the idea of a stint from Royal Rumble to WrestleMania. The big day has arrived, and Natalya is finally getting her match for the SmackDown Women’s Championship. First, however, there’s some business to be taken care of in the form of that long-awaited acting class. Lana is so excited that she wants to tag along, but she misses the ride to the theater, where a vocal coach helps Natalya improve her projection and inflection, adding some punch to her vocal performance. The in-ring part works out even better, with Natalya finally defeating Naomi to win the title, validating 15 years of hard work. A new episode of Total Divas airs Wednesday at 9/8 C on E!. Image gallery 001_td709_fullshow_ipv.00105--ca6b466801c40d20e54427b24bd9ebca.jpg 002_td709_fullshow_ipv.00110--d4dd56873cf3e6f59ec1da7d2c4825de.jpg 003_td709_fullshow_ipv.00124--a9c55a3cc8bd1415eb0cba62e312710b.jpg 004_td709_fullshow_ipv.00224--d973deb143833f7dd127531bf506c4ed.jpg 005_td709_fullshow_ipv.00281--2f201180466f1c7a8adb2afc0cd930c9.jpg 006_td709_fullshow_ipv.00328--61a58dfb0ddd5ce0c43bdd9f77cb2d7d.jpg 007_td709_fullshow_ipv.00336--e73c51ef170a6bff8c4e582d31ada43d.jpg 008_td709_fullshow_ipv.00345--3b31aaaa755a00904803056cf3da8276.jpg 009_td709_fullshow_ipv.00346--e98506351382b657ebce95622acef3d3.jpg 010_td709_fullshow_ipv.00364--c4900ed2ddca2bf34afeb6fffe8e5e13.jpg 011_td709_fullshow_ipv.00369--3dc01a18d9837f74cf91507b4c7a25e4.jpg 012_td709_fullshow_ipv.00390--e0241d0d06cffcd8c53dd247404f5de5.jpg 013_td709_fullshow_ipv.00419--402fb287cddd3f776b0eaa73ddf6b570.jpg 014_td709_fullshow_ipv.00423--f1ea7362248426ee4b502f45c94f2b0f.jpg 015_td709_fullshow_ipv.00462--5cc61402c701332ec66c392c61ba7bd2.jpg 016_td709_fullshow_ipv.00478--83ce50666684c971c095be2e9df0133a.jpg 017_td709_fullshow_ipv.00488--155ddf950f482cc36262158ef68f6df3.jpg 018_td709_fullshow_ipv.00502--28226e01c31c1d1154beec7a93e64bda.jpg 019_td709_fullshow_ipv.00513--7e1c5ff8538d10d5f8c34a8dcd86c2ba.jpg 020_td709_fullshow_ipv.00526--6ad51830af476b99a9df3924093073fb.jpg 021_td709_fullshow_ipv.00564--9548acb843fb93135adeedf9854f9f96.jpg 022_td709_fullshow_ipv.00619--5b4fe8f314214c796081dfd9730bf060.jpg 023_td709_fullshow_ipv.00679--3579cad411007a6b4649f49e429bcb3d.jpg 024_td709_fullshow_ipv.00686--bda3b8601e37bc660037fd4de1ab27b6.jpg 025_td709_fullshow_ipv.00756--ae05f7d26419d8f475f0460dcb2e1ea6.jpg 026_td709_fullshow_ipv.00767--c22d7219c1e24155d24237b7d660d1f2.jpg 027_td709_fullshow_ipv.00788--d104c55bf349898058f07d91f5310ddb.jpg 028_td709_fullshow_ipv.00808--cce68f7d3fdfa1d3f13e8d6c3e2345ee.jpg 029_td709_fullshow_ipv.00815--8a0ffb145dd8991cc9ca65b9c91d6d17.jpg 030_td709_fullshow_ipv.00966--173b7762062859efde32f86a442ddf71.jpg 031_td709_fullshow_ipv.01061--d2a5b4e79f0efa6eb70e71cf40dd8078.jpg 032_td709_fullshow_ipv.01066--924a44b5e39c5456fe009fb3e73871e9.jpg 033_td709_fullshow_ipv.01116--9feffdd08aeff23ba4f8f1815d6ec1eb.jpg 034_td709_fullshow_ipv.01137--0e6081359049f4e48d46f1fe94461c04.jpg 035_td709_fullshow_ipv.01178--eab207aa07487aed674adb7dc40acd09.jpg 036_td709_fullshow_ipv.01245--1a485cb38376ede6024f5cff2e0247cd.jpg 037_td709_fullshow_ipv.01248--c8e0fc2d17994bad1ca9bfacb0a731e2.jpg 038_td709_fullshow_ipv.01263--c166798dbbb818db72fdf7dba90fce0f.jpg 039_td709_fullshow_ipv.01279--65f0137b02c9142633fd39e6c85cd964.jpg 040_td709_fullshow_ipv.01436--64c4f6cd083532813769754d471775c8.jpg 041_td709_fullshow_ipv.01449--ffe874f29a87ea1b69499d05fadd3eb2.jpg 042_td709_fullshow_ipv.01470--464a796d6267d0ac5d2316fc611cbf81.jpg 043_td709_fullshow_ipv.01519--780dee677f652eb57aef3418b1839d42.jpg 044_td709_fullshow_ipv.01558--8e28d2c0942a824e9340be2a135b7fc4.jpg 045_td709_fullshow_ipv.01580--9a0c71c4811200776d102d95b679e87a.jpg 046_td709_fullshow_ipv.01608--bbc2fe96be5e7dc972cc4fc7f2c22add.jpg 047_td709_fullshow_ipv.01776--31342fdd40fd1a8ed25c54c10b9c6479.jpg 048_td709_fullshow_ipv.01781--67cd5db77ce8ebbbe366b1208c8e3f7f.jpg 049_td709_fullshow_ipv.01795--dab1c91bead8fb084f9b1ddd61722d04.jpg 050_td709_fullshow_ipv.01896--ebd20f9bd2c5b202d0a1a5a9d1552c34.jpg 052_td709_fullshow_ipv.02019--2f0a5530eb9c6203db0a0b2cdb795f79.jpg 053_td709_fullshow_ipv.02029--a9d04adc769ff034d2d013e56b0bcf57.jpg 054_td709_fullshow_ipv.02097--22f353bd76415e93689d6ab1eafbbbd9.jpg 055_td709_fullshow_ipv.02109--02787cd0a2455492a544503728d1fa80.jpg 056_td709_fullshow_ipv.02221--4f8cfd70f43caa5cdfedf107570346f3.jpg 057_td709_fullshow_ipv.02240--42964edede77eb78c8e7e1e0ba01b094.jpg 058_td709_fullshow_ipv.02277--fc2b372fdb2a85555669a175a4a08a90.jpg 059_td709_fullshow_ipv.02297--35b6b09088b49f6d1a11e1c433a37757.jpg 060_td709_fullshow_ipv.02388--d35c1575376a76585fc448f03ea00fc4.jpg 061_td709_fullshow_ipv.02526--b70a5faf5eb1670232520ab5fa1d9cff.jpg 062_td709_fullshow_ipv.02553--2392282a6faf012546093fc5e07287f7.jpg Category:2018 television episodes Category:WWE television episodes Category:Total Divas episodes Category:Total Divas (Season 7) Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Maryse Category:Carmella Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch